1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety net for an end of a driveway that helps prevent balls, bicycles, tricycles, and other toys from rolling into a street.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toy-cluttered driveways are extremely common in suburbia. Many of these toys have wheels or are round so that they can roll down a driveway. This creates several hazards.
First, a child who sees his or her toy roll down a driveway into a street just might chase that toy into the street, with possibly tragic consequences.
Second, even if a child does not chase a toy, the toy itself might roll into and stop in the street. This creates a hazard for cars, bicycles, and other vehicles that use the street. In addition, if an accident is cause by the toy, the homeowner might be held liable.
One common solution to these problems is parking a car at the end of the driveway. The inventor, a United States Postal Service letter carrier, has seen cars parked in this way for this reason innumerable times.
However, using a car as a toy stop creates its own problems. First, a car at the end of a driveway is not very protected from the elements, vandals, and the like. Second, when larger toys such as bicycles or tricycles roll into a car, they might damage the car. Furthermore, a car will not block the entire width of a driveway, so toys might still roll into the street.